On the count of Six
by TheUltimateFour
Summary: No war, what I imagined life to be like for Four and Tris if everyone was alive, not including Al. This is my first proper fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. Don't understand the rating so rated K?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

"I love you." He said.

"I know you do." I want to say more, but I don't have the courage to say "I love you too." How hard can it be? Four words. Four little words. Like his name. Four. No. His name is Tobias. Four is the instructor. Tobias is who he is. And Tobias is kind, loving, and I am crazy about him. But I don't love him. Not that I know of.

It's been nearly a year since initiation was over. I don't think many of my friends think it's weird I'm the instructors girlfriend. Will and Christina are kind of okay with it? They just want me to be happy. I am happy. I work in the tattoo parlour with Tori but train initiates when I need to. I should leave soon, my shift starts in a bit.

"Tobias?" I whisper.

"Mmmm" he mumbles into his pillow

"I have to get to work" I Say.

"Then go to work and leave me some cake and time to sleep." He retorts. Wow. Grumpy today.

"I would but it would really help if you weren't taking up the bed and lying practically on top of me." I say.

He moved a bit. Enough for me to get up. I jumped up and got changed in the bathroom.

I stumbled into the room again as Tobias is examining his murky finger nails.

"Do you think you'll ever say it Tris?" he asks.

"Say what?" Damn, he knows.

"You know perfectly well Tris."

"I know…" I reply. He nods at me. " I don't know.. I can't say I love you Tobias because I don't know if I do or not. But I know I will one day and it should be soon, but I will tell you when I do." I explain, my voice rattling, holding back the tears that try to push through.

I feel his warm embrace fold around me, I turn in his arms and plant a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss is not deep, nor scary, but a loving and soft kiss. One that makes me feel fireworks go off in my chest and my heart is burning. That makes me think I love him. Do I? And how will I know if I do or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Tobias' POV: **

What was going on? She's said she loves me. Well... Not directly. She was talking in her sleep the other night, the only thing I could make out was her saying she loves me. Anyway I have a lot to do today.

I jump in the shower quickly, washing my messy hair and cleaning dirty areas, as usual.

I ran to the canteen to grab some breakfast, they normally have pancakes on Tuesdays but I ran out of time so i just grab a double chocolate muffin and a bottle of orange juice.

Mine and Tris' favourite breakfast. She has no idea how much I love her. she thinks it's just words.

At that moment, sat daydreaming about Tris in the control room, it felt like the room got colder. I turn to see Eric standing in the doorway.

"Ah I thought it had got colder." I say bluntly. Such a warm greeting.

"Oh ha ha smart ass. Max needs you to meet him in his office at three. can't guess why." he says, turning to leave.

"Oh probably to offer me the job which I've turned down on _numerous_ occasions, which, oh, wait... That's _your_ job right? I wonder what would happen if I _actually_ did accept it. Cafeteria worker right? I read your diary in initiation. I never knew you were originally a girl, _Erica_, and that your life long ambition was to go to dauntless and become someone who throws out the trash and feeds people." I'm on a roll. " Newsflash here G_irly_." I continue before he can speak, "Yes I know it _would_ be awesome to know how to make the cakes because they are just _so_ yummy, but if you eat to much they'll make you fat and oh now what _will_ the girls think of you afterwards?! But you need to tell Max that I say there's no point me coming later. If he wants to talk to me about something _other_ than the offering me the job which someone else has, god forbid I'd say he's even vaguely capable at it but he's not the worst, he can come and find me himself. But I'm just fresh out of little speeches for young Erica here. She'll have to work things out on her own for now." I turn and log off of my computer and push past Eric, but not without a sneer and a slight shoulder bump to show him that he doesn't frighten me.

Wow. That felt good. It's really fun to make Eric speechless. I turn to shut the door behind me but I'm just out of luck as I see his fist raised and coming towards me. He hits me square in the face.

"Ooh. Ow. That hurts." I mumble, slitting a sarcastic tone in to irritate him.

He needed that.

Now back to my darling Tris.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Ahh thank you guys! I've had a couple of good reviews and I'm thrilled because I didn't think anyone would read it… but I'm sorry for not posting much during the week, I won't have much time as I'm busy a lot and sometimes my laptop doesn't have internet in my room so I would have uploaded like Friday but I couldn't sorry! Anways, thank you for reading and I'm sorry they're not very long sometimes, I've not got much inspiration this weekend! 3**

Tris' POV:

I was proud of Tobias when he told me about Eric. I'm just proud of him to be honest. Completely.

We've got to start preparing for the new initiates. They come in a couple of weeks. Tobias and I are looking after the transfers. Uriah and Marlene are doing the dauntless born's. Uriah's cousin is in dauntless, and about to choose. I reckon she'll choose dauntless but Uriah's scared she'll choose Candor. He's never liked Candor, or anyone from Candor. Except for Christina. He had a thing for her before he an Marlene got together. Everyone was waiting for him and Mar to get together, and a couple of days ago they talked about the six or seven kisses they've had over about five or six months. I say kisses – more like make-out sessions.

At that moment I heard Tobias putting the keys in the lock. He's home. Time to shine.

"Tris," he starts as he walks in, "I've missed you so much." He mumbles walking up to me and smothering me in his arms and planting a kiss firmly on my lips.

"Tobias." I say pushing him off of me. He looked puzzled, hurt, that I'd pushed him away. "I have something to say." I took a deep breath.

"I love you. From the bottom of my heart. I've realised I do. I think about you all the time, miss you when you're gone and I would easily take a bullet for you. Everything I do from eating a double chocolate muffin, to throwing knives and giving someone a tattoo or a faction symbol, makes me think of you. I can't get you out of my head Tobias. I'm in love with you Tobias Eaton and I will spend the rest of my life telling you for the year I've not told you." Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I've not uploaded in ages! **

**I've been super busy and just haven't had any inspiration!:(**

**I could be uploading right now but I've got half of a chapter for On The Count Of Six and half a chapter for a new story I'm writing. i've got lots of inspiration for OTHER stories!**

**anyway, again, i'm super sorry and i'll try upload soon! **

**Zoe **


End file.
